Courage
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Andie has a secret. She's lying to her friends, Chase and to herself about it. Can she make it through, or will she continue to live a lie?


**A/N: This is just a one-shot song-fic, based on the song 'Courage' By Superchick. Hope you all like it :o)**

**Summary: Andie has a secret. She's lying to her friends, Chase and to herself about it. Can she make it through, or will she continue to live a lie?**

**Rating: T (Mention of Anorexia and some swearing)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

_I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well," "I ate before I came"  
Then someone tells me how good I look  
And for a moment, for a moment I am happy  
But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry_

He lay in the bed looking down at her sleeping form. Her head lay on his chest, gently rising and falling. He couldn't help but smile at how perfect she looked. He continued to watch her for what felt like hours until her eyes softly fluttered open. She was met by his gaze, and smiling a little she sat up. Andie leaned over and kissed him.

"Good Morning." She mumbled

It was still quite dark outside, but neither were going to be able to fall back to sleep. Lying her hear back down, Andie sighed.

"I was thinking that we could all go to the movies today...maybe get something to eat afterwards."

Andie was silent for a little bit, and Chase actually thought that she had fallen asleep, but she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. Chase couldn't help but notice how thin she looked. She had always been petite, but now her well fitted tank tops hung off her body, and you could actually see her rib cage a little.

"S-sure." She said with a fake smile.

_I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day_

The Crew had all arranged to meet up, deciding that they were going to see 'The Dark Knight'. Chase, along with all the other boys walked in a group at the front, Andie and the girls at the back. The were all laughing and joking around, but Andie didn't feel right. She felt light headed and a little sore. Sophie couldn't help but notice as Andie began to walk behind everyone.

"Hey Andie." Said the beautiful girl "You OK?"

"What?...Oh hey Sophie." Andie said, smiling a little "Yeah, I'm great. Why you ask?"

"You just seemed a little different lately..." Sophie said "Have...have you lost weight?"

"Me?" Andie asked, faking disbelief "No... If anything I've put it on. You know me...always eating."

But Sophie didn't believe her. She hardly ever saw Andie eat now...actually... no one really saw Andie eat. Not even Chase.

_I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful  
The day I chose not to eat  
What I do know is how I've changed my life forever  
I know I should know better  
There are days when I'm OK  
And for a moment, for a moment I find hope  
But there are days when I'm not OK  
And I need your help  
So I'm letting go_

The movie theatre was surprisingly quiet. The girls went to the candy counter as the guys stayed behind to pay for the tickets. Chase was just putting in his cut when Moose came up to him.

"Hey Moose." He said, grabbing the tickets "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Said the youngest member of the Crew.

He looked over at the girls buying candy, and noticed how Andie shook her head to everything offered to her, just taking a bottle of water. They watched as Missy forced the girl to take a bag of chips, but as soon as her back was turned, Andie threw them back down on the shelf.

"Is Andie OK?" He asked, watching the girl "I mean...she's lost weight...a lot of weight"

Chase looked over at his girlfriend. He had noticed too, but didn't know what to think. Andie had been through a lot, and was quite closed off about her feelings. He didn't want to pry.

"Chase..." Moose began "I really think It's time we spoke to her."

"Yeah..." Chase said in a whisper.

_I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day_

When school came around, neither Moose nor Chase had yet spoken to Andie, who was looking worse every day. It was in dance class when it happened. Andie and Chase were working on there piece together, when all of a sudden, Andie stumbled slightly. Chase gave her a worried look, but she shook it off, and continued to dance...then it happened again. This time she fell to the ground, holding her head in her hands. Chase knelt by her side, steadying her as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Chase?" Came the voice of Blake "Is she alright."

"I'm fine." Andie mumbled, trying to get up but falling again

"No you're not." Chase said "Blake I'm going to take her to the nurse."

"I said I'm fine!" Andie snapped

She managed to stand up, and made her way out of the studio. Blake nodded for Chase to go after her, and he did. It didn't take Chase long to find Andie sitting on the large stone steps outside MSA crying. She covered her face with her arms, sobbing loudly. Chase had no clue as to what was wrong with his girlfriend. He took a seat next to her, pulling her in close. She didn't fight him. All she did was wrap her arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly, rubbing his hand up and down her arm "Like why you haven't been eating..."

Andie pulled away and looked at him, her red puffy eyes still producing fresh tears.

"Mom's anniversary." She choked out "2 years ago today... and... I've been having some problems with a few girls in dance."

"Babe I'm sorry." He said, kissing her head "What have these girls been saying?"

"That I'm fat!...and ugly...and how could you be with such a disgusting pig like me." She broke down again.

Chase just hugged her tight, kissing her head again.

"You're not fat, and you are definitely not ugly." Chase said "The first time I set eyes on you at The Dragon, I said to myself _'She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen' _How could I not want to be with you. You're the most amazing, funny, beautiful girl in the world... inside and out. I love you."

Andie smiled a little, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too."

_You should know you're not on your own  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but I know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow  
(together we'll make it through somehow)_

"You're not the only one who's going through this though." Chase said "We'll get you help, go see a doctor and get a few good meals into you."

Andie nodded, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"We'll get through this together Babe." He said "I promise you that."

"Thank you Chase." She said "For everything."

_I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day_

**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
